73rd Hunger Games
by Abxminable
Summary: No summary. Read to find out. I can promise a decent story.
1. Reaping Day

**Panem, Day of the 73rd Hunger Games - District 12. **

**Clary POV**

Effie Trinket walked on stage. "Welcome, Welcome!" She said, beaming at the crowd, "The time has come to select one couragous man and woman for the honour of representing District Twelve in the Seventy-Third annual Hunger Games." She walked elegantly over to the two choosing bowls. "Ladies first as usual." She declared and plunged her hand into the bowl.

She selected one name and then pulled it out without as much as moving a muscle. She waited a few more seconds and then cried, "Jennifer Peterson!" My heart stopped for a second and I seen people around me stare at me, in shock and horror. "Come on Jennifer, we have only limited time you know!" I took a deep breath and stepped forwards. I moved towards the stage and I seen Peacekeepers wrestling my brother, Jon, and bestfriend, Simon, to the ground.

I mounted the steps and Effie was already picking the boys name. "Rein Athema!"

Rein was Jon's bestfriend. Jon would probably volunteer. "I volutee-"

"Don't Jon!" I seen Rein yell, "Don't do that. It'll rip your family apart!" Jace glared at Jon, and then stalked to the stage. He mounted the steps.

"Well then, wasn't that... exciting?" Said Effie. This was probably more entertainment than the veiwers at the Capitol had wished for from a Reaping. "Well you two, shake hands." She said. I looked at Rein and he smiled weakly at me. We both moved to the center of the Stage and insted of taking my outstreched hand, Rein pulled me into a hug. We held ourselves there for a few seconds before Effie told us to break it up.

She then led us to the Justice Building and told Rein to go into one room and me another.

I sat down in a leather chair and waited for someone to come in. A few moments later, Jon came in. I rose to my feet and hugged him. I felt like crying, but no tears would come. "Jen, you can win this." Jon whispered into my hair. "You will win this. You'll get a group of people together, and you'll win it together. Make an ally of Rein. He knows his weapons and how to out witt anything or anyone."

We then just stayed there, hugging each other until the peacekeeper came in.

Simon came in after Jon had gone and said pretty much the same thing.

My mom came in a few minutes later and handed me a necklace. I had a ring around it and the ring had a little bird in a ring of fire. It was her wedding ring.

She handed me that, kissed me on the head and then left without saying a word.

* * *

><p>We boarded the train and I seen my friends crying. I waved to them from the inside and then we pulled away. I looked at the cabin for the first time. It had a diamond light hanging from the ceiling of the train. It was obviously themed to look like the sky or ocean or something because everything was either pale yellow or a faded blue. Jace and I ventured futher into the cabin and we seen a table which seemed to be weighed down with strange, exotic, luxurious food. "Wow." Was the only thing Rein and I said.<p>

At home, we'd make that food last for months, giving small portions out to practically everyone over that time. On here, and in the capitol, this would feed one person for one meal. How was this even legal?

It didn't matter now did it. Rein and I only had two weeks until we were expected to be trained to go into the arena. It wasn't like it would matter if one of us gained weight, we'd probably be killed off withing the first eight hours. Two years ago, both of our tributes made it until the final day.

The boy, Marek, had grown to adore the girl, Yvaine. Then the careers came. Marek being eighteen easily beat the crap out of them, killing them off, one by one. And then Lethal, the district two boy came and brutally murdered Yvaine in the last few hours. Lethal then painted a bright big '2' on Yvaine's chest with her blood. Marek came back, and seen his friend, lying limp on the floor, and broke. Mentally. He and Lethal were the last two left in the end.

Marek went hunting for Lethal and begged him to kill him, claiming Yvaine had been like his younger sister. Lethal smiled at Marek and told him to rot with the others, before killing him with a blow to the head.

It had been one of the most shocking deaths in the Hunger Games history.

I sighed and forgot where I was for a moment. I looked at the large, beautifully decorated, fudge cake which sat with pride of place at the center of the table. I seen Rein help himself to a peice and then Effie laughed, "It's quite alright Jennifer. It won't disolve." I hesitated. "Think of it as a parting gift from the capitol to you." Effie says. "Enjoy the expreriance while you still can." She sipped something from her drink and then dabbed her mouth. I nodded curtly and took a sliver of the cake.

I heard a booming laugh coming from behind me. "That wouldn't help you in the arena girl." Says a gruff voice which can only belong to Haymitch. Our mentor. "If that was in the arena, and you were starving, you would take a quater of that." He says, taking a swig from his glass. I raise a eyebrow at him and he chuckles, "I'm only teasing you. There will never be cake in the arena. That is a promise." He puts his glass down and looks me and Rein over. "Well." He finally says, "I think you two have potential."

* * *

><p><em>"The horn of plenty,<em>

_the horn of plenty overflows,_

_Panem will raise above,_

_Panem shall raise above,_

_May our nation never fall again."_

**Like it? Aha, review.**


	2. Cinna, Makeup and Chariots

**Jennifer POV**

Later that day, we arrived at the Capitol. "Look Rein!" I said, "We've arrived!" The train pulls into the most beautiful place I've ever seen. People that hold the same strangeness as Effie stand at the platform, waiting for us to get off. The people are smiling and beaming at us through the glass. Giving us a victors entrance. Rein just sits in his chair looking away from the Capitol people.

Effie came in beaming at us, "It appears as though we have arrived." She chirped. Rein and I exchanged a look quickly before turning to the window. There was woman with large, purple eyelashes which seemed to be ten centimeters long who blown kissed at the train to Rein.

Haymitch chuckled, "The best way to survive the Arena is to be liked." He said. "Wave back and maybe catch some kisses, the audience will adore it." I nodded and gave the audience a dazzling smile and began to catch their kisses. They went wild. Rein just sat in his chair frowning. "The girl knows how to hold her own." Haymitch commented. The train pulled to a smooth stop and Effie ushered us off into a beautiful building. There, we seen a few other tributes for the first time. I heard Haymitch growl, "Two finally have a twelve year old. But what that? Oh their mentor looks furious at her. Maybe she was a volunteer. I forgot it was illegal to be a tribute under the age of eightteen in the careers."

Effie poked him, "Haymitch, relax. The girl was probably just chosen. It's a delightful change though." I looked at Rein and he shrugged. "Alright you two, go to room twenty three and twenty four to meet your prep team. They will get you two ready for your stylists." Effie smiled at us and then turned the oposite way, probably to go and converse with other escorts.

Haymitch sighed, "I'll lead you to the rooms." He said and began to stalk down a long hallway, with Rein and I hot on his heels.

Rein walked in one room, which was labled _District 12 - Boy. _So I walked into the one with _District 12 - Girl_ on it. Inside I met Octavia, Flavious and Hemtia. They were... strange at first but they turned out to be quite amusing. After about two hours with them, my stylist appeared in the room and told them to leave.

My stylist was a nice, laid man called Cinna. He had never been the stylist for a tribute before. "Hello Jennifer. My name is Cinna." He said when he walked in. He extended a hand towards me and I gladly shook it. "I want to make you look special tonight. Has your mentor explained about getting sponsers to you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not the most confident person to go and make friends with strangers." I said. Cinna laughed.

"From what I seen on the train, people already want to sponser you. The career carrigages had no audience to great them when they arrived here. Sit down." He said and pointed to a black leather chair. He began fiddling with my hair, twisting it into a simple braid. He turned the chair around so I could face him, "No. Not good enough." He muttered to himself. He undid the braid and then tapped my head. "Do you mind if I cut it?" He asked.

"Your the stylist." I said and he laughed. He cut my hair extremely short, making it look army style. He put blue, red, green and yellow highlights in my hair. He turned me to face him, to check his work.

"Fantastic." He grinned and then started the makeup. He put golden nail polish on my fingers and made them look like they had tiny red sparks on them. I had red lipstick on and black eyeliner.

"So. You know about the chariots right?" I nodded, "Well, you have to wear a outfit." He pulled a black dress from behind me and told me to put it on.

Once I was ready, Cinna hugged me and told me to shine. He wrapped a arm around my shoulders and led me to a corridor where the horses and chariots were. Rein looked amazing. He looked the same as me, hair and outfit wise. Cinna put something on my dress, which made it light up. And then I realized, we were meant to be a fire.

"Wow." Rein mused.

"Amazing." Said a voice from behind us. Haymitch. "Dazzle them you two." He said and walked away.

We got on the chariot and braced ourselves for the audience.


End file.
